


Winter wonders with the ghoulies

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of sex in the snow, Multi, Seinfeld References, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	Winter wonders with the ghoulies

It was around 10am when you are woken up by little Earth who jumps on to your bed and shakes you awake.

“Y/n! Y/n! It’s snowing!” Earth exclaims loudly as you squint your eyes at him while your eyes try to adjust to the light.

You groan as stretch out on the bed and Earth uses the opportunity to straddle your waist before laying on top of you. (May I add that this was done in a none sexual way you horny people)

“When did you even wake up?” You ask him as he just lays there on top of you.

“I woke up at eight and it has been snowing ever since, can we go outside now and make a snowman?!” Earth asks as he sits up, still straddling you.

“Sure but we’ll have to eat some breakfast first and put on our best winter clothes” You say as your mood starts improving.

And that is when Air comes running through the door.

“Forgive me Y/n, I’ve been making sure that he doesn’t interrupt you all morning but he got to you in the end” Air says as he makes his way towards the bed.

“Oh it’s alright, too much sleep isn’t good for you anyway” You say smiling at Air.

“Can you get off me now we have to eat some breakfast before we go outside” You say as you tap Earth’s thighs gently.

“Oh yes!” Earth says giggling before getting off you and getting out of the bed, hugging Air as soon as he touches the floor.

You chuckle at him before you get out of the bed and watch them leave you alone, closing the door behind them.

Time skip-

After dressing yourself and eating breakfast with the ghouls you decide to go outside with them.

All except Air, he thought he didn’t have time for it so instead he told you that he’d make us some hot chocolate when we’d come back inside.

After a very long discussion with Papa Emeritus the Second you finally convince him to come with you outside.

You bring Earth with you into the foyer with you to make sure he doesn’t get cold when you finally go outside with him.

Papa 2 follows you as you dress yourself in an overcoat and some outdoor pants before adding a beanie and a scarf.

You then put on your fancy ass timbs (timberland shoes, this is a very un funny meme)

“Aren’t you going to put anything on?” You ask Papa as you look him up and down.

Even though he wasn’t going to the church today he still chose to wear his robes and mitre.

“For the glory of Satan, Ghuleh, do you even know who I am?” Papa asks pissed before sighing loudly.

“I do, now put on a coat or something” You says as you grab Earth’s outdoor pants and help him dress himself.

“My child, I do not need such a thing. Satan will keep me warm” Papa scoffs and watches you help Earth dress himself.

“At least put on a scarf” You ask him presenting him a big bright red scarf.

Papa just scoffs and looks away before looking back at you.

“Just for me” You say as you make your puppy eyes at him.

You watch as his gaze softens just a little bit before it gets sterner again.

“Fine” Papa says, not amused and lets you put it on him.

“Thank you Papa” You say sweetly before pecking his cheek.

Every ghoul has a similar outfit on, overcoat, outdoor pants, beanie, scarf, gloves and good shoes.

They all look like like marshmallows.

You open up the front door and you are greeted by white.

Literally everything outside what white, all the trees and bushes had a blanket of snow of them and the sky was clear and the sun was shining.

It wasn’t as cold as you thought it was but the ghouls didn’t seem to mind wearing these clothes.

You watch as Earth tries to run out of the door, in the knee high snow but only makes it a few steps before flopping down.

He uses that opportunity to make snow angels.

You laugh at him and step outside, Papa, Alpha, Omega and Water following you close behind.

Papa’s robes are dragging across the snow, they’ll be wet later.

As you kind of just stand there with Papa and Omega, Water grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Alpha.

Thankfully it only hits the back of his coat but the game is on.

The snow was only high for poor little Earth that was now on his knees trying to roll the snow into a ball.

But for Alpha to start chasing Water it wasn’t a problem.

Water squeals and tries to apologize to him, asking for Alpha to leave him alone in between breathy laughs as he tries to escape him.

You giggle as you watch them chase each other before Alpha finally catches him and they fall into the snow together laughing.

You smile to yourself as you turn to your side, noticing Omega watching you.

Papa was just there, looking the other way like an indignant child.

“You’re not going to play with them” You ask Omega gesturing to Earth that had made a bigger ball and Alpha and Water that were just rolling around in the snow.

“No, I’d rather just stay here and watch you guys” Omega says smiling before shifting his gaze.

You hum at him as you turn your gaze to the ghouls.

After a few minutes of just standing there, watching them, you decide to join Earth.

“Hi Y/n!” Earth says as soon as you approach him.

“I’ve already done the head, you’ll have to help me do the body” Earth says happily as he tries to roll the big ball in front of him.

“Of course” You say before helping him roll the big ball of snow.

As you help Earth build a snowman or a snowghoul you can’t help but notice Papa and Omega having a chat.

Omega was standing there besides him talking and looking at us occasionally.

Papa however was just standing there like a spoiled child, looking straight forward while nodding at whatever Omega was saying, all while holding his elbows and you think you see him shivering.

You shake your head, you’re almost finished with the snow man, you’ll be inside soon.

But it warms your heart to know that Papa’s there with you even though he could be doing something he actually wanted to do.

After a few more minutes the snowman is done and you spot Air coming outside and walking towards you guys.

“Hello, I saw that you were finishing up.Here I have a carrot, two buttons, two sticks, a hat but no scarf” Air says presenting us with the things he brought.

“Thank you Air!” Earth exclaims as he grabs the sticks and puts them on each side of the snowman, giving him arms.

“Thank you” You say smiling at Air as you take the buttons, leaving the carrot and the hat to Air.

Air just smiles back at you as you put the buttons on the snowman giving him eyes and Air puts the hat on.

“Air can I please out the carrot on?” Earth ask and Air hands him the carrot as soon as he asked.

“Of course” Air says before picking Earth up and allowing him to stick the carrot into the snowy ball.

You look at the snowman and find something missing.

A scarf.

Air had mentioned that he didn’t have a scarf but you look at shivering Papa with a bright red scarf around his neck.

“Hey Papa will you lend me the scarf you’re wearing?” You ask him as you kind of skip over to him.

“Sure, I don’t need it anyway” Papa says as he removes the scarf, his hands trembling as he hands you the scarf.

You give him your sweetest smile and Papa blinks at you in surprise, not quite understanding how you can put up with his stern and dominant demeanor.

“Thank you Papa” You say smiling at him before turning around quickly, making your way back to Earth, Air and the snowman.

“You found a scarf!” Earth exclaims as you put the scarf around the snowman’s neck.

“There” You say, admiring the snowman.

“It looks great, Y/n” Air says looking the snowman up and down.

“It looks amazing!” Earth says loudly before turning towards you and hugging you tightly, then after hugging you he hugs Air.

You smile at him before turning around to look at Papa and Omega, they hadn’t moved and Omega was talking to him like before but Papa was just a shivering mess.

You search the ground for Alpha and Water and spot them a few meters away from you, making out in the snow.

“Air is the cocoa ready?” You ask as you turn back to him.

“Yes Y/n it’s ready, come Earth let’s go back inside” Air says before taking Earth’s hand and they walk back inside.

You turn around an make your way back to Papa and Omega.

“Come, lets go inside. I hope you won’t get sick Papa” You say as you look at him worried.

“Me? No” Papa says scoffing as you start walking back inside.

You giggle at his remark and you notice once you get inside how wet the bottom of Papa’s robes are.

“Papa, why couldn’t you wear normal clothes for this?” You ask him annoyed as you proceed to just undress him right there in the foyer.

“And what on earth do you think you are doing?” Papa asks as he does this hide your tits gesture.

“I’m removing your robes for you, you can’t be wearing something wet” You say as you swat his hands away and start unbuttoning his robes.

Papa lets out an exhausted sigh as you remove his mitre, his robes and his shoes quickly, leaving him just in his boxer briefs.

“Come on, we’ll have to find something a little more cozy” You say as you grab his hand, leading him over to his room.

“May I open your room?” You ask with your hand on the door knob.

“Of course, you’re the boss right?” Papa asks making a hand gesture as if he were dismissing you.

You chuckle as you open up his room, revealing a huge bed, a desk and a closet.

You open up the closet as Papa has a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Hmm, don’t you have anything else then just robes and suits?” You ask him as you open up the closer before rummaging through his drawers.

“I think I might have a sweater somewhere” Papa says as he waits patiently on the bed.

“Ah-ha!” You exclaim as you pull out at sweater that you did not expect him to have.

“What the fuck is this?” You ask him as you hold the sweater up, looking at the design.

“You put that back!” Papa orders you loudly as he stands up from the bed, ready to rip it our of your hands.

“Na-ah, you’re wearing this” You say as you run from him as he tries to catch you.

“I’m not going to fucking wear this!” Papa says as he actually tries to catch you but you are faster.

“Don’t keep stuff if you won’t wear it!” You yell at him as you dodge him every time.

“Fine I’ll wear it” Papa says slowing down and you eventually slow down too.

“Really? Will you wear it for me?” You ask him as you present him the sweater.

“Yes” Papa says defeated as you hand him the sweater before he puts it on.

“You look great” You say before getting a bit closer to him so you can press your lips to his.

Papa kisses you back passionately, he even tries to slide a bit of tongue into the mix but that’s where you pull away.

“Ah-ah, tomorrow maybe, tonight we’ll relax” You say smiling at him.

“You really are spoiled, you know that right?” Papa says before chuckling and you turn back to the closet to find him some comfy pants and some socks.

You eventually find some sweatpants that you didn’t know he had and some fluffy socks.

“Here” You say throwing the pants and the socks at him.

Papa just hums before putting on the socks and the pants.

“You already look ten times more comfortable” You say smiling at him.

“Thanks, Ghuleh” Papa says smiling back at you.

SMILING? HE’S ACTUALLY SMILING.

Your face drops as you look at him and he is quick to change his smile to a frown.

“You didn’t see anything” Papa says before making his way to the door.

“You smiled!” You yell as you follow him, closing the door behind you before you walk into the living room with him.

“I did not smile” Papa says sternly before flopping down on the couch.

“What the hell is he wearing?” Air, who doesn’t really talk much asks quietly.

“I have no idea” You say before giggling, accepting two cups of hot chocolate from Air’s hands.

“Thank you, by the way” You say smiling at Air before having a seat on the couch with Papa, handing him his cup.

Papa mutters something you don’t understand before having a sip.

After a few minutes of sipping your cocoa a very wet and naked Alpha and Water come running through the living room.

You just sit there, your eyes following them into one of the bathrooms.

Everyone is just sitting there, Earth was sitting in Air’s lap, both held a cup of cocoa and were drinking it quietly.

Omega however was just chilling besides Papa while Papa sat besides you, Omega also had a cup.

After a few minutes you finish your cup and as you put it down on the coffee table besides you Alpha and Water appear.

“Hey guys” You say smiling at them and they look at you a bit flustered.

“Sooo, what happened out there and why were you all wet? You ask them confused as you take the empty cup out of Papa’s hand before snuggling up against him.

“Oh yeah, so” Water starts but he doesn’t get very far as he has to turn around and grab a cup of cocoa.

“So we had sex, in the snow” Alpha says casually as you feel Papa put his arm around you.

“Oh really? And you weren’t cold?” You ask him as you feel Papa start to stroke your hair.

“Not really” Alpha says before laughing loudly and Water comes back with two cups, one for him and one for Alpha.

They also have a seat, snuggling.

Time skip-

After dinner you decide to have a movie night and everyone thinks that is a great idea.

You settle on the movie Elf (starring Will Ferrell, I have seen it like once and I don’t remember the plot)

You all snuggle up to each other on the huge couch in front of your TV.

You turn on the movie and Papa starts playing with your hair.

You must’ve dozed off at some point as you feel someone carry you.

You just let it slide as you don’t really give a fuck who it might be.

You are carefully placed on a soft bed and your pants are removed but your t-shirt stays on.

They remove their clothes before joining you on the bed, pulling the covers up to your chins as they spoon you.

“Good night Ghuleh” Papa Emeritus the Second purrs into your ear.


End file.
